<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rock &amp; Roll (FR) by NaitiaClo960</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980273">Rock &amp; Roll (FR)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960'>NaitiaClo960</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 (FR) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Rock and Roll, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), The Impala (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel avait toujours aimé la musique. Malgré ses nombreux siècles sur Terre à observer l’Humanité, il n’avait cependant jamais pris le temps d’écouter quelque chose en particulier. Il avait assisté à des célébrations au Moyen-Âge et à des fêtes de la musique dans des temps plus modernes. Il avait même entendu un concert de Reggae au loin un jour où il récoltait du miel dans la campagne. Mais non, malgré sa fascination pour cette invention humaine, Castiel n’avait jamais eu sa propre musique à écouter.</p><p>- "Attends." S’était un jour étonné Dean. "Sérieusement ? Tu n’as jamais écouté Led Zeppelin, même pour le fun ?"</p><p>[Suptober, jour 11]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 (FR) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Suptober 2020 (FR)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rock &amp; Roll (FR)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Oui, je suis en retard, effectivement. Sur Ao3 tout du moins car j'ai préféré poster sur Tumblr en premier et attendre les corrections de ma fantastique beta-reader avant de tout mettre au propre ici (ça m'apprendra à écrire à 3h00 du matin). C'est de ma faute mais, pour compenser, je vous mets les jours 11 et 12 d'un coup ! Merci encore à Noémie pour ses relectures.<br/>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel avait toujours aimé la musique. Malgré ses nombreux siècles sur Terre à observer l’Humanité, il n’avait cependant jamais pris le temps d’écouter quelque chose en particulier. Il avait assisté à des célébrations au Moyen-Âge et à des fêtes de la musique dans des temps plus modernes. Il avait même entendu un concert de Reggae au loin un jour où il récoltait du miel dans la campagne. Mais non, malgré sa fascination pour cette invention humaine, Castiel n’avait jamais eu sa propre musique à écouter.</p><p>Lorsqu’il avait fait la connaissance des Winchesters, néanmoins, un autre domaine musical s’était offert à Castiel. Bien que Sam était — comme à son habitude — curieux de plusieurs genres musicaux, Dean quant à lui était en permanence plongé dans du rock. Il connaissait si bien le sujet que Castiel était toujours relativement impressionné quand son ami lui citait des groupes ainsi que l’ensemble de leurs membres avec une facilité évidente. Finalement, lorsque Castiel perdit l’usage de ses ailes et fut obligé de se déplacer en voiture, il commença à prendre plaisir à s’asseoir dans l’Impala et écouter Dean parler de ses groupes préférés tandis qu’une cassette jouait dans le lecteur audio.</p><p>- "Attends." S’était un jour étonné Dean. "Sérieusement ? Tu n’as jamais écouté Led Zeppelin, même pour le fun ?"</p><p>Castiel avait secoué la tête sur le siège passager tandis qu’ils roulaient en direction du bunker, de retour d’une virée shopping à l’apothicaire du coin pour renflouer leur réserve.</p><p>- "Merde." Répondit Dean en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais. "Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais quand tu as du temps libre ?"</p><p>Cette fois, Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté avant de regarder la route, adoptant une expression confuse qui lui était si familière. Il prit le temps de chercher dans son esprit la réponse à une question qui n’aurait pas dû être si difficile, il le savait.</p><p>- "J’observe les abeilles." Dit-il finalement avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il reporta son attention sur Dean. "Ou j’écoute tes prières."</p><p>À ces mots, Dean laissa échapper un petit rire gêné.</p><p>- "Je ne te prie pas tout le temps Cas." Souffla Dean en essayant de cacher la rougeur de ses joues avec une certaine frustration.</p><p>- "Tu n’as pas besoin d’explicitement dire mon nom pour que je sache que tu penses à moi." Sourit Castiel.</p><p>Suite à ces mots teintés de douceur, Dean dut prendre quelques minutes durant lesquelles il tapota sur son volant pour se calmer.</p><p>- "Bref. Le truc, c’est que tu dois absolument écouter Led Zepp, ce sont les meilleurs du classic rock, crois-moi." Reprit Dean tandis qu’il tournait dans l’allée menant au garage du bunker.</p><p>- "Je te crois Dean." Répondit automatiquement Castiel avec un autre sourire détendu.</p><p>Deux semaines plus tard, Dean lui avait tendu une cassette en balbutiant deux ou trois explications avant de disparaître dans la librairie. Sur l’étiquette, Castiel pouvait lire "<em>Dean’s top 13 Zepp Traxx</em>". Il sentit un sentiment étrange de <em>chaleur</em> se répandre dans sa poitrine en comprenant ce que c’était. La première fois qu’il l’avait lue dans le lecteur cassette de sa vieille Lincoln Continentale, il avait passé la majeure partie du temps à chercher un sens aux paroles.</p><p><em>Ramble On</em> et <em>Immigrant Song</em> étaient les deux morceaux préférés de Dean, il se souvenait l’avoir entendu le dire à Sam lors d’une dispute innocente dans l’Impala. <em>Stairway to Heaven</em> fût plus compliqué à comprendre et même après la troisième écoute, Castiel n’était toujours pas sûr d’avoir saisi le principal du message. Lorsqu’il lança <em>When the Levee Breaks</em>, il ne put s’empêcher de penser à Dean, encore et encore. Finalement, tout lui rappelait Dean dans ces chansons, car ces musiques faisaient chacune partie de son identité propre. Arrivé à <em>Whole Lotta Love</em>, Castiel souriait.</p><p>Il ne sut pas combien de temps il garda cette cassette en boucle dans sa voiture, mais, désormais, il avait eu le temps d’apprendre chaque musique par cœur. À mesure que les paroles défilaient, les années aussi, et bientôt Castiel et les Winchesters mirent des apocalypses entières derrière eux, l’une après l’autre. Tout changeait et, pourtant, tout restait délicieusement similaire dans les petits détails.</p><p>Sam aimait toujours courir le matin pour profiter du silence et de l’air nouveau qu’apportait l’aube. Jack agrandissait sa collection de magnets tandis que Sam et Dean prenaient toujours soin de lui en ramener des quatre coins du pays. Dean était toujours le plus rapide quand il s’agissait de démonter et nettoyer une arme, mais aussi d’improviser les repas lorsqu’il ne restait que trois aliments dans le frigo. Castiel, quant à lui, devenait incollable sur les groupes de rock grâce à son désormais partenaire. Dean pouvait littéralement passer des heures à lui passer des musiques sur son téléphone tout en l’interrogeant sur le titre et le groupe de musique et le Winchester devait bien admettre que Castiel commençait à devenir bon à ça.</p><p>Enfin, au milieu de tout ce changement, Castiel continuait également d’aller se glisser derrière le volant de sa Continentale juste pour jouer la fameuse mixtape dans le petit habitacle. Lors de ces soirées-là, il allait jusqu’au garage plongé dans la pénombre, allumait uniquement les lampes au plafond de sa voiture et rejetait sa tête en arrière sur le siège conducteur pour se laisser envelopper par les notes de musique.</p><p>La première fois que Dean l’avait surpris à faire ça, c’était majoritairement car il était parti se chercher à manger pour un casse-croûte nocturne avant de se mettre en tête de regarder un film avec Castiel. Ne le trouvant nulle part, il avait fini par tomber sur lui dans le garage, son visage détendu uniquement éclairé par une lumière chaude. Il avait ouvert la portière opposée le plus doucement possible avant de se glisser à son tour en pyjama dans la voiture.</p><p>- "Hey.</p><p>- Bonjour Dean."</p><p>Aucun des deux n’avait parlé davantage si ce n’était Dean fredonnant ses musiques préférées. Bientôt, cela devint une sorte de rituel au moins une fois par semaine. Parfois, Dean amenait des réserves de nourriture bien que l’ange n’avait pas besoin de manger et, d’autres fois, c’était à Castiel d’amener des couvertures pour compenser le chauffage cassé de la voiture. Lorsque Dean décida que Castiel connaissait assez les classiques de Led Zeppelin, il lui fit une seconde cassette sur Metallica. Il fallut un mois à Castiel pour retenir l’essentiel avant que Dean ne vienne un soir dans la voiture avec une autre cassette étiquetée "<em>Dean’s AC/DC favorite</em>".</p><p>Ce soir en particulier, ils écoutaient du Bon Jovi à mesure que Dean se serrait un peu plus près de lui sur la banquette avant. L’hiver était rude au-dehors et, bien que le bunker fût chauffé, Dean avait toujours les pieds froids. Tous deux emmitouflés dans une grande couverture aux motifs de Far West, Castiel sentait son compagnon s’affaisser doucement sur son épaule. Lorsqu’il ne l’entendit plus murmurer les paroles par-dessus la musique, il tourna la tête et baissa les yeux pour trouver le visage paisible et assoupi de Dean écrasé contre son épaule. De discrets ronflements venaient se mêler à la musique qui emplissait la voiture et Castiel prit le temps de baisser quelque peu le volume avant d’embrasser tendrement le dessus de la tête de Dean.</p><p>Si c’était tout ce qu’il lui en coûtait pour en apprendre plus sur le rock’n’roll, alors Castiel avait tout le temps du monde devant lui. Il n’était pas pressé de surpasser son professeur en la matière, pas cette fois. Il allait se laisser porter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je suis si faible face au "domestic Destiel".  J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce doux moment, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en commentaires !<br/>À plus tard pour le jour 13 de ce Suptober et quelques personnages inédits :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>